Bringing Down the Wall
by Jordaens Know the Name
Summary: "An ogre always hides, and ogres fate is known," this was true until an ogre saved a princess. Princess Fiona had a secret that Shrek never found out. The girl who opened the door to change had fallen in love with another. Shrek was left with walls surrounding his heart that he thought would be there forever. That is until the princesses sister, Hermia, tore them down for good.


Once upon a time, there lived a princess named Fiona. As a girl, a spell was cast on the princess, that caused her to transform into an ogre from sunset to sunrise. To protect her, she was locked in a dragon-guarded tower for twenty years; until she was rescued by yet another ogre.

The ogre, Shrek, lived a lonly life on a swamp. The ogre wasn't bothered by this, he enjoyed his own filthy company. Alas his peace was disturbed by the fairytale creatures sent to his land by th Lord Farquaad of Duloc. He was sent on a journey by the Lord to retrieve Princess Fiona. In exchange, his swamp would be cleared. Wanting nothing to do with the princess, he just went along with the job. He was accompanied by a talking Donkey who wouldn't let him be. Together they rescued Fiona and brought her to Duloc. She married the lord, and the Donkey married the dragon that they fought away.

The ogre returned to his swamp, and embraced the solitude yet again; however his contentment didn't last long. After some time began to miss the company of the princess and even the ass. He never knew why she hid at sunset but they did surprisingly get along. He may have even felt something for her; but she her only interest to get to Duloc and marry Farquaad. He didnt relize it was to break the curse.

A year later, he had heard through the grapevine that the Farquaad had died. Fiona had re-married a knight who she had been rumered to have an affair eith. The ogre laughed at the irony of it. Everything in her life had changed, seemingly for the better; he wished he could say the same. However, in the year since rescuing the princess, one thing in his life did change. The creatures and Donkey that had enhabbited his home visited every so often. At first he hated every minute of it. Although after the first dozen times, the irritation grew less and less; although it never entirely went away.

One day Donkey came to his door while Shrek sat reading a paper.

"Oh Shreeeeek."

Shrek rolled his eyes, "Oh, Donkey, what a surprise."

Doney barged into the living room, "Oh but it is, I brought me a little hitch-hiker from down the road."

He stepped out of the way letting Fiona walked in behind him, "Hello Shrek."

Shrek stared a moment before standing, "Fiona."

Smiling, she ran and hugged him. At first he stood frozen, but after a moment he hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you," she said pulling away.

"Yea," he chuckled. "Oh, um, I heard about Farquaad. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that," her smile faded quickly, "He only married me to become king. My husband now, is so much more deserving."

"The knight?"

"Yes, Lancelot" her smile returned which made him feel good, "I actually had known him since I was a child. He grew up in my kingdom and was a worker in the palace. He was only friend I truly had, and he knew about the curse. He said he tried to be the one to rescue me, only you to beat him to the punch."

"Ehehe, sorry about that."

"Look at you apologising, that's not very ogre."

"Yea, well, I guess our little adventure did a number on me. That and this, jackass, keeps breakin' and enterin',"

"Oh hush. Fiona didn't even tell ya the best part. Tell him!" The Donkey lowered his torso into the seat of the chair with excitement, waiting to see Shrek's reaction.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

Shrek stood with his mouth open not sure how to react, let alone what to say. "Wow, Congrats."

"Thanks." Fiona looked at her belly, placing a hand on it.

Shrek stared at her comepletely dumbstruck. The silence was broken when Donkey cleared his throut and gave him a,'say something,' look.

"So, um, do ya want me to... um, maybe wip you up some rotisseri rat? Or fish eye tar tar?"

"No, thanks. Actually, I came here for you."

"What?"

"My parents and Lancelot want to knight you for rescuing me. Even though you were sent by Farquaad, you still risked your life to rescue me and they're so grateful!"

"Oh, wow."

Donkey noticed how Shrek kept kept rubbing his neck,"Fiona, I-I'm honored, really; but-"

"I know-" she interrupted, "I understand. Still, you'll be considered am honorary knight throughout the kingdoms. Maybe one day we can make it official."

"Thanks," he smiled, "Hey on your way back, why don't you and your man stop by and I'll treat you to some dinner?"

Fiona smiled at him, "I'd like that Shrek."

A squire appeared in the doorway, "Your Highness, it's nearly sunset."

"Yes, I'll only be a moment," with that she dismissed the squire amd faced Shrek, "I have to go." She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodbye Shrek. Goodbye Donkey."

"Bye, Princess!" The ass wailed, waving a hoof as she left, closing the door behind her. Shrek looked at Him as he smiled goofily, "What're you lookin' at?"

"You liiiike her."

"No I don't.

"Oh come on Shrek, you deffinately got a lil, sum'n' sum'n' for her."

"Well even if I did, it's too late now; And the feeling clearly was one sided."

Th Ogre went to his kitchen and made himself an eyeball-tini. Donkeyfollowed and stood behind him.

"After you, she was the first person after you to see..."

"That you're more than just an Ogre."

"Yea." he took a swig of his drink. "Fat chance of that happening again."

"But Shrek she said she'd make sure the whole kingdom knows what you did for her. If that doesn't make people think twice, then I don't know what will."

"Ogres hide, Donkey. We stay in the dark, away from civilization. That's our fate."

"Oh come on Shrek, things can change an you know that. They already have. You have me and the others, and Fiona. Even if she wasn't the one, what does it matter." He went next to him putting his front hooves on the table. "Things will keep changing Shrek, and that's not a bad thing."

"I know," He put his big hand on the Donkey's head, "I just don't think I can."


End file.
